Enough
by xXDasXGoochXx
Summary: Just an experiment i'm doing for a new idea I've had since August. set in Poland in 1939 in an internment camp. Criticism and ideas are craved and accepted!


Enough

By: xXDasXGoochXx

**A/N: I Know I still have several things to do but my brain will not leave me alone! This is simply practice I'm conducting for a brand new drama I'm working on. This is set in 1943 during WW2**

Translations:

Hase: Bunny

Haschenliebhaber: Bunny Lover

The new Forced Labor Camp of Plaszow, under the command of Untersturmfeuhrer Ernst Becker, had been constructed in record time. Prefabricated parts and laborers had erected the buildings and fences. Several Hase and Haschenliebhaber had either been shot summarily for arguing or sloth or had died from exposure and malnutrition, but the majority of the work force was intact. In fact, they worked with a speed that resembled enthusiasm to avoid being made examples by Herr Commandant.

In another time and place, Becker would be considered cruel and even demented, but in that camp in 1943, he was merely efficient, if a bit self-indulgent. To him, Hase were lower than insects. Their ultimate fate, regardless of their current location, was execution, so while they were alive they were sources of labor, tools, or toys. When they were dead, they were a source of raw materials and a nuisance to dispose of. With absolute power of life and death, Untersturmfeuhrer Becker's commands were either obeyed, or there would be another body for the pile.

Despite the prohibition against sexual contact between Hase and members of the Katze race, Becker had no compunction about such things, at least not in front of Hase who were going to die anyway.

He was a bit more circumspect regarding the provisions of the Race and Resettlement Act when junior officers or Katze civilians were around. He was a lonely man, or better said a loner, who sought sexual satisfaction to relieve the stresses of his job. His hedonism in this regard was functional - intended to improve his mood and therefore improve his proficiency.

Becker had taken one family of the hundreds in the camp to be his personal household staff. The Watterson's; a mix of Hase and disgusting Haschenliebhaber, to Becker, any Katze foolish enough to call Hase family deserved the same fate as their beloved Hase.

The father, Richard, remained in the camp, but his wife, and Haschenliebhaber, Nicole and their children, Anais, 11, and Dietrich (Gumball) had a room in Herr Commandant's villa overlooking the camp.

Becker did not fear them. Since there was no escape, and the father, a fat man, was kept separate, his control over them was absolute. Nicole and the children knew that their survival, and that of Richard, depended upon their ability to appease Untersturmfeuhrer Becker. This remained unstated, but clearly understood by all.

Anais was fearful, but well disciplined, so when Becker called her into his room shortly after she moved into his villa she was cooperative and resolved to do whatever was necessary for the preservation of her family. Becker was almost kind (or gave that impression) as he sat in a chair and instructed Anais to remove her clothing.

There was no procrastination as she quickly complied with his "request." Her clothing was simple, even in the winter, so that she only had to slip her dress over her head before she was completely nude. For several moments, Becker sat admiring the physique of this thin girl whose breasts were not yet formed and whose nether lips were still hairless. He motioned for her to turn around, and she did so slowly until she faced him again. He gestured for her to get onto the bed and she calmly walked to the edge and lay down flat. Her eyes avoided his, but she kept his face in her peripheral vision so that she would not unintentionally disobey a nonverbal order.

Becker stood and walked around the bed, staring at Danka from several angles before he said, "Open your legs."

Anais' eyes were directed at the ceiling as she spread her legs wide. Her face betrayed no emotion, and her actions were a model of obedience which appeared to please Herr Commandant. When she heard his zipper, she began to mentally prepare herself for what her mother had described as rape, but Becker stood over her, holding his erect phallus in his hand, and did not touch her.

"Close your eyes," barked Becker and Anais closed them without a second glance or thought. Moments later, she felt a liquid that was warm begin to squirt and then drip onto her face until her face had been completely covered. For several moments, she lay there, feeling the liquid run down her cheeks like tears that had not come from her eyes.

Anais heard his zipper again before Becker said in a low voice, "Get out of here." As she sat up and opened her eyes, the salty liquid burned and caused her to have to dress with her eyes almost shut. As soon as she had slipped her dress on over her head, she walked to the door and left without looking back.

When she rejoined her mother, her face was still largely covered with what she would later know was semen. Nicole had no words for her daughter, but silently cleaned her face with a towel and ushered her to her bed which she shared with her sister, Marie. There had been no conversation because whatever happened didn't matter. She was alive, and that was enough.

End.

No, this is not the beginning of another, boring lemon series. This is just me testing out the flow for an idea for a new drama I have planned to write. I haven't got a name for it yet but the plot goes as such:

Set in the throng of World War 2, Dietrich (Gumball) Weiss is separated from his mother and step sister and father by the Hase act of 1940; which states that any Hase or Haschenliebhaber must be detained and sent to camps to either work until they die or wait to be killed. Gumball is fortunate to have been visiting family in Bremen when his family is detained. Now, Gumball is forced to join the Katze German war machine and fight for ideals he hates. Now, the only thing keeping him sane is the small chance he may see his family again.

My idea for this story is to bring about the often ignored fact that not _all_ of Germany and German soldiers were Nazis. Barely 10% were. Most soldiers (excluding my great Uncle Weiss the Black. He was an asshole.) Were just following orders, Becker will be a character in my story. I am basing him off my asshole Great Uncle Weiss.

Rated M, Drama/Action/Adventure 10-20 chapters

Criticism and feedback are welcomed and craved!


End file.
